


kuroo– fell off his chair.. oh fuck.

by ronnishies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, I guess not really, M/M, OOOH YOU WANNA KISS ME SO BAD, Rivalry, i think that’s it for tags, nohebi is kinda hinted to be there you know, oh and, the summary and title have nothing to do with the fic tbh, yaku morisuke gay wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies
Summary: and with a crash, morisuke didn’t get to finish his sentence. the loud laughter of a group of college students entered the café’s walls only to be followed by the thud of kuroo falling off his chair.kuroo, fell off his chair. oh fuck.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Past Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	kuroo– fell off his chair.. oh fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> omg yahoo ty for clicking on this fic!! i hope you enjoy reading this!! this was meant to be longer and a kuroyakushou fic but you know i got bored..,, i will write a kryksh fic one day >:(

the scent of coffee and freshly made pastries roamed around in the air, a certain welcoming feeling that inhabited the café— it felt like home to many of the college students, some even preferring it here then at their dormitories. the way it was decorated with plants of cool colours placed on shelves that hung above the coffee tables yet there were colours of warmth everywhere like the wooden floorings or the paintings made by students themselves displayed for the whole campus to see.

and here sat two very different characters, both in appearance and what looks like personality. 

one with sharp features, quite literally actually, wore an untrusting smirk. inky black hair covered the right side of his face, and you could barely see his left eye though they held a shine of mischief. he looked like your local skater kid, rowdy and all over the place. the lanky male barked out a laugh, a quite ugly one to be exact.

the guy in front of them had his sunglasses held up his neat hair, a light brown as a contrast to his supposed friend's inky and unruly hair. the male had a certain distinction to him, elegance. his posture was straight and he looked like a well kept person. he wore a jacket around his waist, tight jeans though they were loose at the bottom and a plain black tee that exposed his surprisingly buff arms. his height was the only disadvantage for the boy.

"i'm not doing that for you." the shorter one deadpanned, monotonously blinking.

"but morisukeeee—"

"yaku."

"please yakkun, i'll do anything!"

"you’ll do anything?" 

"yes..?"

"then perish."

"ohaha, you just wanna kiss me so bad mori - kun ~"

"never."

the taller male let out a whine after that blunt reply. a pout and an annoyingly cute puppy dog eyes begged yaku into pulling this stunt, leaning closer and closer for exaggeration. fucking bastard.

yaku morisuke wasn’t weak, he was strong and knew when to say no and when something was a bad idea. he whipped people into shape, and despite his small stature he was quite intimidating. except when the goddamn bastard that is kuroo tetsurou was with him.

kuroo tetsurou could shoot morisuke a toothy grin or an irritatingly adorable set of puppy dog eyes and morisuke would be weak. to. the. knees.

morisuke didn’t even have a problem with pretending to date tetsurou, he wouldn’t even mind actually dating tetsurou. 

"so you want me, to pretend to date you, just so you can make your crush jealous?" the shorter one recapped, playing with his nails. they were bitten and rough though they were painted a nice black with specs of red in them.

tetsurou put his hands behind his head, leaning back, "yep."

"you’re a bastard."

"but i’ll be your bastard if you agree with the terms and conditions of being my fake boyfriend." 

"i’m not gonna do it."

the two sat in silence. they both stared at each other awkwardly as tetsurou rocked on his chair. in hope to break the quietness, morisuke decided to bring up the group assignment their professor made for them. "have you finished the assignment y—"

and with a crash, morisuke didn’t get to finish his sentence. the loud laughter of a group of college students entered the café’s walls only to be followed by the thud of kuroo falling off his chair.

kuroo, fell off his chair. oh fuck.

scrambling to tetsurou’s side, morisuke frantically looked around the room. that dumbass really attracted a lot of attention.

"kuroo," morisuke shook his friend’s shoulders "are you okay?"

"yeah.." tetsurou presses his palms to the floor, getting up easily. 

they both returned to the table, yaku bossed him 

"are you sure you’re okay? you’re turning red and you did hit your head pretty h—"

"yaku, he’s walking over."

the chair’s legs screeched against the wooden floor as a green-haired male walked over to the two.

the male had a relatively small build, their eyes were slanted and his face was thin. his green, thick hair swept to the left of his side neatly. the man was attractive, like really fucking attractive in morisuke’s eyes. his taste in fashion wasn’t too bad either. 

which prompted morisuke to ask, "who’s that?"

"daishou suguru." kuroo gritted his teeth, clenching his fist. "my ex."

"oh."

"quick, pretend we’re on a date."

"b—"

"tetsu-chan~" hummed kuroo’s ex, leaning onto the taller male. 

kuroo turned red at the words tetsu-chan, though his expression stayed a lazy grin. "daishou."

"you look as hot as ever." daishou teased, poking at tetsurou’s cheek. 

"i — i know i’m hot."

"and full of yourself, expected."

"what’s that supposed to me—"

"oh?" suguru drifted their attention to an awkwardly sat yaku morisuke. "who might you be?" daishou locked his lips, a slight grin on his face.

"yaku mor—" 

"my boyfriend!" tetsurou boasted, happiness in his tone.

the green-haired male was taken aback at the statement, blinking. "your boyfriend..?" suguru frowned for just a second, it be false or genuine, morisuke didn’t know. 

daishou laughed hurt in his voice off, looking at morisuke meanly. "are you really tetsu-chan’s boyfriend?"

"yes..?" yaku gulped, he tapped a rhythm to his favourite idol game song as a way to distract himself from screwing up.

daishou stuck his tounge out slightly, leaning close to morisuke’s ear. his tone was playful and somehow really fucking hot. "it’s a shame such a cutie like you is getting wasted on him.." before walking off, waving goodbye to them. "good luck~"

"god—" tetsurou started, "he’s so annoyi— wait a second.." kuroo pointed to yaku’s face with minimal effort. "you’re all red."

"am not!" 

he was.

"you are!"

he was.

"....fuck you," yaku spat out. morisuke hated this about himself, he fell in love way too easily. one seductive wink or one pure and innocent laugh could send the libero into being absolutely smitten. "how can i not be when a really attractive man whispered in my ear? that’s like really hot."

"i whisper in your ears all the time!" kuroo pointed out smartly, irritation, no.. was that jealousy in that voice? fucking loser.

yaku quirked an eyebrow, a devious smirk on his small face. "you’re not attractive," the student lied. his face cooled down from the red shade that had gave itself a home on his face.

"yes i am!" tetsurou fought, a petty little pout on his face. cute.

"you’re not as attractive as daishou." morisuke said, the male didn’t know if he was lying, half lying or being completely serious this time though.

kuroo released a groan, leaning over the table to hit morisuke on the head before settling back down. "i’m way hotter than him!" he crossed his arms, which made the thin, way too tight around his muscles jacket tighten against his bicep.

was it getting hot in here or is it just me, morisuke thought before turning a hint of red, to distract himself, yaku shook his head slightly before saying a quick "nope".

"yes i am! ugh, why am i even fighting about this with you." tetsurou huffed, crossing his arms.

silence…

then laughter, it always ended with laughter because morisuke and tetsurou could really never have serious fights, could they? because despite all the insults and banter their disagreements always ended in laughter…

"hey tetsurou, you know, your laugh is nice."

"what?"

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end!! congratulations!! i’m really sorry about how poorly written and inconsistent this fic is but please leave comments and kudos and like share this fic around if you ended up enjoying it— especially comments haha you know you want to!!! if you ever wanna discuss kuroshou,, kuroyaku,, kuroyakushou or anything haikyuu really feel free to hmu @krshcanon on twt!!


End file.
